1. Technical field
The present disclosure relates to access assemblies for use in surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to access assemblies having an undercut structure.
2. Background of Related Art
Access assemblies configured for reception through an opening or incision into a body cavity are known, as are methods of inserting the access assemblies therethrough. Traditionally, access assemblies include a rigid cannula that is received through the tissue of the body wall into the body cavity. Endoscopic, laparoscopic and other suitable instruments may then be directed through a housing located on the proximal end of the cannula to access the body cavity in a sealing manner.
Compressible assemblies configured for accessing a body cavity and permitting reception of instruments therethrough in sealing manner are also known. Such compressible assemblies are composed of silicone, thermoplastic elastomers (TPE), rubber, foam, gel and other compressible materials and are configured to be compressed to facilitate insertion into an incision. Typically, such assemblies are deformed by a surgeon using his/her fingers or with the assistance of a grasping device, e.g., forceps. Compression of the assembly reduces the profile of the assembly, thereby facilitating reception of the assembly into the incision. Upon release of the compressive force, the compressed assembly returns to an uncompressed configuration.
During application of a compressive force to the compressive access assemblies, whether by hand or using an insertion device, excessive handling may damage the assembly. Additionally, maintaining the compressive force on the access assembly during installation and reapplying the compressive force during removal of the access assembly may result in damage to surrounding tissue.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an access assembly which is capable of being received through an opening and removed therefrom with limited compressive force.